


So Special

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [30]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Attempt at angst, Drabble, M/M, Yonekuni loses himself in his thoughts, thoughts, tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni is confused about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Special

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics that inspired this drabble is from the song "Denim" by Hurt.

_I was wondering,_   
_Are you precious to the bone?_   
_Flesh is skin deep._   
_Covered with a crimson comb._

The deep breathing of the one he was watching told him what he wanted to know.  That the one who held his heart was deep asleep. He couldn’t resist the urge to reach out, to trail his finger tips across the pale jaw only to pull away when the male turned his head.  Lips parted, murmuring a name that had him smiling.

It would be so easy to remove the flimsy shirt he wore and slide his hand across the pale chest.  To see how far he could go without waking the male.  Wondering how far his boyfriend would let him go. Would he let him touch him and make him arch for more?  Would he deny and push him away?

A shake of his head, he didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to think about such things that could and maybe would happen.  Sounds from the hallway, telling him that the rest of the occupants had shown up, trying their best to be quiet despite the sounds they made.  He froze in his seat, back straight and body tense as if he was ready to bolt at the drop of a hat. Eyes turning to the one he thought about before getting up and approaching the bed.

Wondering how much pain the male could take.  The verbal abuse that he used to heave on him during school and before . And at times, still now.  Swallowing hard, heart pounding as he watched the one who affected him so much, confusing by the emotions that railed in him and hoped. Hoped that he could understand what his mind and heart were saying.

Hand hesitating, reaching out and clasping the one hidden underneath the blanket.

_To only ask you why would I…_   
_Hurt you?_   
_Can you feel something?_   
_Like when I hurt you?_


End file.
